the new olympian
by thegods
Summary: percy and his friend becoming gods.after 200 years the olympian gods are sick, what do percy and his friend read and review


סיפור זה ידבר על ההצעות שהאלים נתנו לילדיהם אחרי הקרב על מנהטן ולאחר מכן.

**פרק ****1: ****הצעות **

Pov percy

האלים הגיעו ממש אחרי שלוק מת.

הסתכלתי על האלים, הם היו לבושים חליפות קרב.

פוסידון התקרב אלי עם העיניים הגדולות והירוקות שלו ושאל:"פרסי מה קרה כאן?"

הסתכלתי אליו עם דמעות בעייני ואמרתי:"אנחנו צריכים תכריכים לבן הרמס".

מעתי צעדים ולאחר כמה רגעים ראיתי את הרמס פנים מול פנים. הוא היה לבוש חליפת קרב כבדה והבעה כעוסה ועצובה על פניו.

"איפה לוק נמצא עכשיו" שאל הרמס עם דמעות בעייניו

הצבעתי לכיוון שבו אנבת' וגרובר נמצאים עם הגופה של לוק ואמרתי:"שם, איפה שאנבת' וגרובר נמצאים. כאשר אמרתי את המשפט הזה לא עבר שנייה וכבר כל האלים היו עומדים ליד גופתו של לוק. ראיתי את הרמס עם דמעות בעיניו כורע ברך כלפי לוק וממלמל משהו שלא הצלחתי לשמוע. הלכתי לאיפה שכל האלים היו נמצאים סביב לוק. כאשר הגעתי לשם ראיתי את האדס מדבר עם הרמס

"אל תדאג" אמר "הוא מת כגיבור ועל כן ילך לשדות האוליסום". הרמס הסתכל עליו והנהן, מיד לאחר מכן באו אל לוק נוטות החסד לקחת אותו משם. ראיתי את אנבת' אז הלכתי אליה. כאשר הגעתי אליה תפסתי את ידה.

"אההההה!" אנבת' צעקה

הסתכלתי אליה במשך כמה שניות ושאלתי:"אנבת' מה קרה?"

"אתה תופס את ידי השבורה" צעקה אנבת' עם דמעות בעייניה.

"אוי אני ממש מצטער, את רוצה שאני יילך לבן אפולו לרפא אותך?" שאלתי

היא חחיכה אלי ולפני שהספיקה לענות בא אפולו עם השריון מזהב שלו שבקושי יכלתי להסתכל אליו ואמר:"אני יכול לרפא את זה אנבת'".

אפולו פתאום התחיל למלמל בשפה עתיקה וממש אחרי שממלמל אנבת' התעלפה.

לפני שהספקתי להגיד משהו אפולו אמר:"היא בסדר, היא רק צריכה לנוח כמה זמן". הנהנתי ואמרתי לו שלום והוא יצא. השעתיים הבאות לא היו מעניינות, האלים סידרו את כיסאות המלכות שלהם אשר נהרסו במלחמה שלנו נגד קרונוס. לאחר שהאלים סיימו לבנות מחדש את כיסאות המלכות שלהם אנבת' ניגשה אלי,

"איך את מרגישה ילדה נבונה?" שאלתי אותה בפנים רציניות.

היא חייכה אלי חיוך עם השפתיים הורודות שלה ואמרה:"אני מרגישה מציון מוח אצות".חייכתי אליה, היא חייכה בחזרה ואז הבנתי שאם היא הייתה נהרגת לא הייתי מסוגל לחיות כי... אני אוהב אותה.

Pov annabeth

כאשר פרסי שאל מה שלומי הרגשתי את עצמותיי מתחזקות, מתחתי את השפתיים לחיוך ענק ואמרתי:"אני מרגישה מצוין מוח אצות". הוא חייך אלי, חשב לכמה שניות ואמר:"אני שמח שאת מרגישה טוב". הוא חייך אלי ובא לקראתי, לא הבנתי מה הוא עושה עד שהוא התחיל לחבק אותי חיבוק גדול. בהתחלה הייתי בהלם ממה שהוא עשה אבל לאחר מכן חיבקתי אותו בחזרה. הרגשתי חמימות בלב שלי כאשר חיבקתי את פרסי, וידעתי שאני אוהבת אותו.

לאחר כמה דקות של חיבוק שמעתי מישהו אומר:"סליחה אם אני מפריעה". הסתכלתי לכיוון שממנו נשמע הקול וראיתי את תאליה, מיד נפרדתי מפרסי עם מסמיקה כמו עגבנייה."אני יכולה לדבר רגע עם אנבת' פרסי?" תאליה שאלה מניחה ידה על כתפי. פרסי משך בכתפיו ואמר:"כן למה לא". פרסי אמר לי ולתאליה שלום והלך. עקבתי אחרי תאליה לחדר גדול, החדר היה צבוע בצבעי ברק זוהר ועליו קישוטים של ברקים. "מה זה החדר הזה?" שאלתי את תאליה כאשר נכנסנו.

תאליה משכה בכתפיה ואמרה:"זהו החדר שלי, אבא שלי –זאוס הראה לי אותו אחרי שאפולו בא לרפא אותי". כאשר הסתכלתי על מה שנמצא בחדר הייתי בשוק, בחדר היה מיטה גדולה בצבע לבן, שידה גבוהה בצבע כחול, טלויזיה פלזמה ענקית וספה בצבע לבן בוהק. "למה זאוס הראה לך את זה דווקא עכשיו?" שאלתי כולי לא מאמינה. היא חייכה אלי חיוך וחשפה את שיניה הלבנות לחלוטין ולאחר מכן אמרה:"אבא שלי אמר לי שהוא החליט לתת לי את החדר הזה כי אין לי יותר אמא ושגם הוכחתי את עצמי במלחמה נגד קרונוס". בהיתי בתאליה למשך כמה שניות ואז אמרתי:"את חושבת שגם אימי אתנה תיתן לי מתנה עבור הלחימה שלי במלחמת הטיטאנים?". תאליה משכה בכתפיה, שחיקה עם צמידה ואחרי כמה שניות אמרה:"אני יודעת שאתנה אוהבת אותך ועל כן היא תיתן לך מתנה, אם לא אני אפוצץ אותה לחתיכות". חייכתי אליה כאסירת תודה והיא הנהנה. דיברנו עוד קצת על המלחמה ועל החדר של תאליה עד שפרסי נכנס. הוא התבונן בחדר למשך כמה שניות ואמר:"אהה כן, לורד זאוס ביקש אותנו ללכת למועצה האולימפית".

"זה מתחיל עכשיו" שאלה תאליה בתדהמה. פרסי הנהנן הסתובב בחדר כמה שניות ושאל:"למה אתן כאן, של מי החדר הזה בדיוק?".

הסתכלתי על תאליה ואמרתי:"נו תאליה". היא הנהנה הסתובבה לפרסי ואמרה:"זהו החדר שלי שאבי נתן לי אותו לפני מספר שעות". פרסי פשוט בהה בהלם כמה שניות ולאחר מכן אמר:" אהה נכון, בואו מחכים לנו המועצה האולימפית, גרובר, טייסון וניקו כבר שם.אני ותאליה הנהנו לפרסי וצעדנו בשקט לכיוון חדר האולימפיים. כאשר נכנסו לא יכולתי שלא להגיד שהאלים עשו עבודה טובה לחדר, הם בנו את כיסאות המלכות שלהם, ניקו וסידרו. כאשר לורד זאוס להיות איפה שגרובר וטייסון נמצאים. רק אז שמתי לב שניקו יושב עם אביו האדס בכיסא קטן ליד האח. זאוס התחיל בנאומו, על האלים האמיצים שנלחמו נגד טייפון, הוא אודה לפוסידון על עזרתו, הוא דיבר על זה שהאדס עזר והודע לו ולבסוף אמר:"ובכן, אני והמועצה מודים לחצויים הצעירים אשר בלי עזרתם לא היינו מצליחים להביס את קרונוס". אני חייכתי אל פרסי והוא חייך אלי.

"ועל כן היינו רוצים להודות להם על עזרתם כאשר ניתן להם את חיי בני האלמוות ונהפוך אותם לאלוהים". אני פשוט הייתי בשוק, מלך האלים בא ואומר לנו על זה שאנו נקבל את מתנת האלמוות. דיוניסיוס קם ואמר:"גרובר הסאטיר, אל נאמנותך ועזרתך מצא לנכון להפוך אותך לאל הפרא במקום פאן". הסתכלתי על גרובר וגיחכתי, גרובר אמר: אוכל אוכל. "שהוא התעורר תגידו לו את מה שאמרתי" אמר דיוניסיוס והתיישב. אימי – אתנה קמה אמרה:" אנבת' צייס, ביתי על אומץ לבך אנו נהפוך אותך לאלוהים של האדריכלות, בנייה והלגיון. באותו זמן שאימי אמרה את זה הרגשתי דמעות בעייני. אתנה התיישבה במקומה ואז קם האדס ואמר:" ניקו די אנג'לו, תודה לך על אמונתך בי ואצילותך אנו נהפוך אותך לאלוהים של הקור והחושך."תאליה גרייס" זאוס אמר והמשיך:"על אומץ לבך ותמיכתך בחבריך אנו מעניקים לך את אלוהים העופות והעננים. ראיתי את תאליה כמעט מתפוצצת מרוב שמחה, שמחתי בשבילה. "פרסי ג'קסון" פוסידון אמר וכולם השתתקו,"על לחימתך, אומץ לבך ונאמנותך אנו מעניקים לך את האלוהים של הספינות, נחלים וערי געש". לאחר דברי פוסידון כולם מחאו כפיים. לאחר מכן האלים ברכו בשפה העתיקה על הפיכתנו לאלוהים ולאחר מכן התעלפתי.


End file.
